A Hogwart's Tale: Honeymoon
by SailorKechara
Summary: ***Contains SPOILERS to A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet*** Severus and Hermione's Christmas Honeymoon. (A two-shot spin-off of A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet. Some AU & OoC. SSHG)
1. Chapter 1

**A Hogwart's Tale: Honeymoon**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is a two-shot spin-off of A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Day One**

Hermione and Severus were ready to leave for their trip the next morning. Both were anxious to be away from Hogwart's.

"Severus, you still haven't told me where you are talking us." Hermione pouted, trying for the umpteenth time to get him to elaborate upon their trip.

"And I will not. It will remain a surprise." Severus smirked. "Now come here." He tugged gently on Hermione's arm, pulling her towards himself. Turning her around so that she faced away from him, he covered her eyes with his hands.

Severus leaned forward so that his breath tickled Hermione's ear. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and firmly grasped Severus' arms as he apparated them away from Hogwart's.

vvv

Hermione felt the world disappear from under her feet. As she came back to solid ground with Severus, she felt the urge to vomit. Taking shallow breaths she slowly gained back her equilibrium.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked her. His voice kind and gentle only for her.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, my love."

Stepping back, Severus removed his hands from Hermione's face, and waited.

Slowly, opening her eyes, Hermione heard a crunch behind her. Blinking, she took in the view around her. Before her was a near motionless lake, surrounded by huge pine trees and snow, drifts and drifts of snow. Turning back to look at her husband, Hermione stopped. Breathless, she stared at the cabin sized castle before her.

Suddenly, blinking Hermione launched herself at Severus. "It's beautiful!"

Catching Hermione in his arms, Severus deftly lifted her into a bridal carry. Kissing his beautiful wife, he entered the rental cabin. Leaving the Black Forest behind him, they began their honeymoon.

Though they didn't leave the cabin that first day, they promised each other they would explore the nature around them… at some point.

vvv

**Day Two**

Hermione awoke surrounded by warmth. Severus had her wrapped in his warm embrace, with his face snuggled into her neck. Smiling, Hermione moved to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

vvv

Hermione's movements woke Severus, yet he pretended to be asleep. As she leaned in to kiss him, his teeth caught her lower lip, drawing her into a sensuous kiss. Deepening kiss, Severus was determined to keep them in bed until lunch.

vvv

Hours later, Hermione's stomach finally roused the lovers from their honeymoon bed. Dashing from the bed to shower, her feet froze on the icy floor. Wincing, Hermione asked Severus to light a fire in the fireplace.

The shower itself was very relaxing for Hermione. After a morning of uninterrupted loving making, along with the knowledge that it would continue through the week, Hermione succumbed to the atmosphere around her, relaxing into the moments as they occurred.

vvv

While Hermione showered, Severus started the fire as well as lunch. Unable to stop himself, he began whistling quietly.

"It that Jingle Bells?" Hermione asked as she came up behind Severus and wrapped her arms around is middle.

Smiling, Severus turned in her arms and captured her lips in his. Breaking apart to catch air, he asked, "What do you want to do today?"

With a wicked smile on her lips, Hermione rose on tip toes to whisper in his ear, "It's a surprise."

vvv

After lunch was finished, Severus found himself standing in the snow behind their cabin. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Let's build a snowman!" Hermione shouted gleefully as she bounced around Severus.

Noticing her shivering, Severus cast a quick warmth spell on his wife before continuing, "A snowman? Why would I want to build a snowman?"

Hermione smirked and eyed her husband, "Because I bet you never have, huh?"

Sighing, Severus gave in. As was usual, his deductive reasoning wife was correct.

vvv

Hermione watched as her husband put the finished touches on their snowman. Smiling, she imagined the two of them helping their future children do the same.

_Splat._ Hermione was shaken from her daydream as a snowball splashed against her shoulder. Blinking rapidly, she glanced around for her husband. "Severus?"

Warm arms encircled her from behind. Breath tickled her ear as she heard, "I always wanted to do that." Then the tickling ensued.

Giggling madly, Hermione fell to the ground. "Sev… Severus… st… stop." She gasped out.

_Plop_. Her husband landed next to her. Guffawing, he huffed out. "I love you."

Filed with warmth ad love, Hermione rolled on top of Severus. Capturing his hands she leaned down to capture his lips with hers. Murmuring into his mouth, she asked, "Should we move inside?"

vvv

**Day Three**

Hermione again woke before Severus, but this time she was careful not to move and wake him. Instead, she relaxed into his embrace as she thought about her husband.

She loved the man dearly, yet she knew that the world saw him differently. When they were alone, he opened up to her. She had seen him smile and heard him laugh. Yesterday he relaxed so much, that he was tickling her while playing in snow.

Smiling, she snuggled closer to Severus.

"Mmmm." Hermione's eyes widened as he mumbled in her ear.

"Can I choose today's events?" Severus whispered.

Nodding yes, Hermione set to warming Severus up for the day.

vvv

Severus was ecstatic and tried hard not to let it show. Yet, he knew Hermione could tell. She kept sneaking glances back at him and smirking. But he couldn't help it; he had never been sledding before.

He had watched the kids enjoy it in Hogsmeade, both when he attended Hogwart's as a student and as a Professor.

So he trudged slowly behind Hermione as she scouted for the best place for them to begin their descent. He carried the sled that Hermione had transfigured from a fallen tree trunk.

vvv

Hermione tried hard not to smile too broadly. She had never seen Severus so… delighted. It was as if he was living a childhood dream. Which Hermione quickly realized, might just be the truth.

Stumbling, warm hands caught and steadied her from behind. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Glancing around her, she rushed to a spot between two trees. Looking down, the view was amazing. Her breath caught, as she looked towards their cabin. Though they were deep enough into the forest that she felt surrounded by trees, there were none between her and the cabin. It was as if the path was purposefully carved from the forest.

"Here." She stated as she turned to the love of her life.

vvv

Taken aback by the beauty before him, Severus was mesmerized by Hermione. She looked like a snow princess, his snow princess.

"Here." She told him. Breaking his gaze from her, he followed hers. Nodding, he harrumphed as he placed the sled between the two trees.

Situating himself on the sled, he pulled Hermione into his lap. When the seemed secure enough, he leaned forward ad whispered I her ear. "Ready?'

As soon as she nodded, they were of.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Hermione squealed as Severus held on tight to her.

When the sled finally slowed to a stop near the cabin, the two fell out laughing. Eyes meeting, Hermione nodded to Severus' unspoken question.

Severus then grabbed her hand ad began pulling her back up the hill.

vvv

Thus, Severus continued to sled the day away.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) This is a two-shot spin-off of A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet.

(2) The second part should be out within the next two weeks. It will disclose an important piece of info for A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries.

(3) Though the minimum number of reviews had been reached and I promised to start the 2nd story arc in August, I was delayed in posting it due to unfortunate family events (as well as being pissed off at some recent reviews and comments to concentrate. Though the sequel was tentatively titled A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries, I have now decided on the format and will keep the title.) The first chapter, or two, will be posted Oct 1st. Thank you for your patience.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hogwart's Tale: Honeymoon**

Disclaimer: I do not own JK Rowling's Harry Potter.

A/N: SS/HG. This is a two-shot spin-off of A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet.

Answers to questions/comments can be found at the end of this chapter!

Please be sure to leave reviews and helpful hints. R&R!

* * *

**Day Four**

Hermione woke to silence. Rolling onto her side, she reached for Severus only to find him gone. Sitting up slowly, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Blinking, she looked around the room to find that it too was empty of her husband.

Wincing as her bare feet hit the cold floor, Hermione made her way out of their bedroom to search for Severus. She found him at the kitchen table hunched over a slew of papers.

"Severus?" Hermione asked tentatively. She knew better than to interrupt him if he was working.

vvv

Severus had awoken before Hermione. Sneaking out of the room, he grabbed the papers he had stashed in his bags and headed to the kitchen table.

Within moments, the professor had the papers spread across the table. Leaning over them, he intently examined each one. Though he had the travel flyers memorized, he wanted to cross check them with the maps.

Remembering that Hermione had once mentioned her love of ice skating, he wanted to surprise her with a frozen pond and ice skates.

"Severus?" Hermione asked softly, making him start guiltily.

vvv

Severus spun to face Hermione. "Mo-morning, love."

Hermione stared at her husband before walking towards the table. She watched as her tried to gather all the papers into a pile out of her sight.

"Good morning, dear." Hermione said as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him. As he responded to her lips, she reached around behind him… "Ha!" and grab the top paper.

vvv

Distracted by his wife's luscious lips, Severus groaned as she grabbed the papers.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed as she released him and began sifting through them. Sighing in defeat, as she ignored him, he continued slyly, "I was trying to plot a path for us to hike today."

Hermione turned toward him and smiled. Severus knew that smile was dangerous. She was planning something.

vvv

Hermione knew Severus was up to something, and she loved it. Anxious to begin the hike, Hermione set about making breakfast and getting ready for the day.

vvv

Later that day, after a long hike into the snowy woods, Hermione gasped. Severus had guided them through the forest like an expert, pointing out the various plants and educating her on their magical uses.

But the sight now before was stunningly beautiful. An ice-covered pond sparkled in the afternoon light. Surrounded by snow dusted pine trees that were so densely packed together, Hermione felt as if she had wandered into a secret cave.

"Sev-" Hermione was cutting of by her husbands shushing motion. Following the direction of his gaze, she was stunned yet again.

Peeking out from the trees was a doe with her baby. The couple quietly watched as the doe pawed at the edge of the lake, uncovering both water and winter grass. Hermione leaned back and into her husband's warm embrace. The beauty lay in the simplicity of the moment.

vvv

Once the deer had left, Severus surprised Hermione again. Whisking two pairs of ice skates from the depths of his robes, he watched as his wife's eyes lit up.

Brimming with tears of happiness Hermione giddily took the skates and quickly set to skating on the frozen pond.

vvv

**Day Five, Christmas Eve**

Hermione awoke to an empty bed, again. This time though, she was not surprised. Wondering what Severus had planned for the day, Hermione quickly hustled herself out of the bedroom.

Before she could make it to the kitchen, she was stopped by boxes littering the living room. Glancing around she saw no sign of her husband. Yet, before she could continue her search for him, her curiosity got the better of her.

Opening the closest boxes, Hermione peered in and to her delight found Christmas ornaments. Quickly moving to the next box, she found garland and wreaths.

vvv

Severus was carrying the last box down from the attic when he heard his wife moving around. Walking slowly and silently, he rounded the corned to the living room. Smiling, he watch as Hermione moved from box to box.

"Hermione." He spoke. Smirking slyly, he watched as she jumped in surprise.

Hand over her heart, she turned to him. "Severus! You surprised me." She frowned, though her eyes were still alight with merriment.

He set his box down and pulled her to him. Nuzzling into her messy hair, he whispered, "I love you."

vvv

Hermione melted into her husbands embrace. She wished that they would never have to leave. The week so far had been full of surprises, and more were yet to come. She was seeing a new side of Severus, a happy side with nothing hidden. Yet, she knew that would change when they returned to Hogwart's.

Sniffling, Hermione responded, "I love you too"

Leaning back to look into her husbands eyes, she asked, "Where's the Christmas tree?"

Watching as his eyes twinkled, he said, "In the forest."

vvv

Almost three hours later, the couple came trudging out of the forest with a pine tree pulled behind them. Both were exhausted, but both had enjoyed the holiday tradition.

vvv

Since they were in Germany, Severus warmed up a bottled of Gluhwein. Serving them each a glass, they set about decorating the tree and cabin. Hermione never touched her glass.

At some point Severus ended up wrapped in garland. At another, Hermione found herself in a crushing embrace under a stick of mistle toe. All in all, they enjoyed their time decorating together.

Once finished, Hermione whipped up a quick dinner, of which they settled by the fireplace to eat and watch the Christmas lights sparkle.

vvv

**Day Six, Christmas Day**

The Snape's woke early Christmas morning to find that they had fallen asleep cuddled together on the couch.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione blinked rapidly. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Severus?"

Still sleepy, he mumbled unintelligible words.

"Severus, did you do all this?" Hermione asked as she rose from the couch to inspect the Christmas tree.

vvv

Concerned, Severus abruptly sat up. Stunned he stared at the tree. The tree, that was bare of gifts the previous night, was now full of presents.

He watched as his wife began sifting through them, "This is from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… Harry…" On and on she went lifting present and naming off who they were from. Suddenly she grabbed a gift and brought it to him.

Taking the gift, Severus read its tag aloud, "To Severus From Albus." The pieces quickly fell together as he continued, "Albus must have brought them over during the night. Crazy old man."

Hermione giggled at him. Unable to be embarrassed or mad, Severus laughed lightly with her.

vvv

After presents were opened, most of which were for Hermione, they headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Once their, they found yet another gift from Professor Snape.

Hermione gasped at the amount of food spread out. There was more than enough for the two of them. A roasted goose, brussel sprouts, roast potatoes, cranberry sauce, rich nutty stuffing, bacon wrapped sausages, hot gravy and Christmas pudding covered every surface in the kitchen, except the table. The table was laid out with silver ad china place settings for two.

Gazing at the yummy filled kitchen Hermione felt as if she would start drooling at any moment. Shifting her eyes to her husband, she found him staring at her. Smiling, the two converged upon the meal before them.

vvv

Full of good food and cheer, the duo found themselves back on the couch and in front of the fireplace. The comfort soon became heated with lust and they found themselves satisfying another hunger in the light of the fire.

Once sated and wrapped in blankets, the lay in each other's arms.

"Hermione?" Severus whispered as his fingers lightly grazed the bare skin of her arm and shoulder.

"Hmm," was all he could hear as Hermione snuggled closer to him.

With a smirk, Severus continued, "Hermione, I haven't given you your present yet."

vvv

"Present?" Hermione suddenly sat up, dropping the blankets around her waist. "We agreed no presents!"

Waiting for a response from Severus, she began to blush as she noticed his eyes exploring her naked body. Grasping at the blanket she stuttered, "Sev- severus!"

Smirking, her husband looked into her eyes and leaned forward for a kiss.

Left breathless, Hermione could only stare at him.

"Here," he stated as he pushed a small but heavy box into her hands.

Staring at the meticulously wrapped box, Hermione did not want to ruin the green and red paper tied with silver and gold string. Taking a deep breath, she tore into it.

"Oh! Severus!" She exclaimed as she pulled out the dark leather-bound tome. "A book!"

vvv

Delighted at his wife's enjoyment, Severus elaborated upon the ancient tome. "This is a book my mother gave me. It is a family secret."

As Hermione opened the book, her jaw dropped in surprise. "It's a book on how to be an animagus."

"Yes, my love. And I want you to have it." Severus drew in a deep breath and continued. "There is a war going on, and I won't always be with you. I want to know that you have something up your sleeve. Something that no-one knows about, not even Potter or Weasley."

Hermione gaped at him. "B-but that would… I have to register."

Severus cut is wife off and flatly stated, "You can register after the war."

vvv

Slowly, comprehending what her husband was telling her, she realized, "You want me to become and unregistered animagus… like you?"

Severus was staring so intently at her, she wanted to cower. Sighing, he answered her with a simple, "Yes."

Blinking, Hermione pondered on this. "Does Albus know?"

"No."

"Vold-"

"No."

"Anyone else?"

"No. Just you."

Hermione smiled at Severus. Dropping the book, she lunged at him. Embracing him, she whispered in his ear. "Thank you," for he had confided in her.

vvv

Taken aback, Severus grasped his wife. Holding her close to him, he heard her whisper, "Thank you."

It felt as if something had loosened its hold upon his heart, as his love for his wife grew exponentially. "I love you, Hermione Snape."

"Mm, I love you, Severus."

Hermione clung to Severus as he continued, "Do you what to know what I become?"

She moved to look up at him, though she did not relinquish her hold on him. "YES!... Um, will you show me?" She finished shyly.

Chuckling Severus concentrated and transformed.

vvv

Hermione gasped as she held a soft, black mongoose in her hands. She quickly forgot to tell him about their impending present.

vvv

**Day Seven**

'Oh my. We've been here a week already?' Hermione thought as she began packing their belongings for their return to Hogwart's. Blushing, Hermione thought back over the last week. Though they seldom left the cabin, much less their bedroom, Hermione was quite pleased with her husband's surprise honeymoon.

Sighing, Hermione turned to her husband, "Severus, I wish this week would never end. No more Hogwart's. No more wizards trying to take over the world. Just you and me." 'And our baby. Oh, I really should tell him… soon.'

Severus looked up at his wife, stopping his folding. Walking towards her, he wrapped her in a loose bear hug. "Me too, but we both have responsibilities. And Hermione," Severus leaned back and lifted her chin so that their eyes met, "Remember, no matter what, I will always love you."

Wrapping her arms around Severus' neck, Hermione passionately kissed her husband.

* * *

**Answers to questions/comments**:

(1) This is a two-shot spin-off of A Hogwart's Tale: Romeo & Juliet.

(2) The first chapter of A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries has been posted!

(3) Not really happy with this story, but it is done and it served its purpose for A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries. I may go back at some point and re-write the first half though. Meh.

(4) And yes, I know that Snape is NOT an animagus in canon, but the book and conversation are necessary for A Hogwart's Tale: Diaries. Oh, and a mongoose symbolizes cleverness, resourcefulness, and playfulness; though I think Snape has too much of the first two and too little of the last.

(5) Check out my facebook page! www_facebook_com/anna_kaehler_7 (Just replace the _ with .)


End file.
